Apocalypse now!
by Lakeisha
Summary: Jahre nach Harry`s Tod kommt ein Mädchen nach Hogwarts und nichts ist mehr wie früher...
1. Default Chapter

Apokalypse now!  
  
Disclamer: Also, mir gehört nichts, außer die Figur Lakeisha und die Idee, aber die Idee werden wahrscheinlich auch schon mehr gehabt haben. Es ist  
ein bisschen Mary Sue-ig, Drama. So, jetzt kommt meine 1. Dankesrede: Also ich danke meinen Erzeugern, dem Bundeskanzler, und dem Rest der Welt, aber vor allem Phrenesis. Und wenn es euch gefällt, und ihr wollt, dass ein neues Kapitel gibt, dann schreibt mir Reviews. Aber auch wenn ihr keins schreibt, ihr entkommt mir ja doch  
nicht!  
Danke sehr, eure Lakeisha  
  
Prolog  
  
Was ist wenn der Mensch schon zuviel erforscht hat,  
wenn sich die Natur rächen will,  
weil der Mensch alles weiß und ihm nichts mehr heilig ist,  
was wird dann passieren.  
  
Apocalypse Now!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
LakeishaHeute werden die neuen Schüler eintreffen. Heute wird Hogwarts wieder belebt, ja heute. Heuer wird niemand mehr wissen wer Harry Potter war. Nur in der Geschichte wird er gelehrt, als er damals sich ganz alleine Voldemort in den Weg gestellt hat, ja in seinem 7. Jahr. Er hätte so viele Chancen gehabt. Jetzt wird er nur noch am 13. März geheiligt, jeder wirft seinen Namen in den Dreck. Aber dabei hat er das Leben aller gerettet. Er hat sich ihm einfach so in den Weg gestellt. Einfach so! Vielleicht für mich oder für Ron... aber einfach so!Und Ron, er hat sich auch nicht verändert. Nun sind wir wieder hier, am Anfang, wo wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ron als Lehrer für`s Fliegen, ich als Lehrerin für Geschichte der Zauberei. Und Harry wäre sicher jetzt im Nationalteam der beste Sucher, den es in der Geschichte geben würde. Ja, alles hat sich verändert, aber zum Glück ist Albus noch da, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Aber wenn ich denke wie viele Lehrer gestorben sind, o mir graust. " Herm, wir müssen gehen, komm jetzt." Ron nahm die Angesprochene am Arm und zerrte sie in Richtung große Halle. Die anderen Lehrer warteten bereits, heuer gab es keine neuen. Die gleichen wie in den letzten Jahren; Ron, Draco, Ginny, Lavander, Oliver Wood, Pansy, Cho, Justin und natürlich Dumbledore. Gleich wird die Zeremonie beginnen. Da kommen sie, die zukünftigen Zauberer, die Neuen.  
  
Lakeisha betrat die große Halle und staunte nur so. Die Sterne strahlten, als würden sie nur für Lakeisha leuchten. Sie wurde nicht als erste eingeteilt, weil Lakeisha schon vierzehn war und somit in die 4. kam. Lakeisha war ein Mädchen, das nicht weiter auffiel. Dunkle Haare mit blonden Strähnen. Diese Strähnen schimmerten golden, das war wahrscheinlich das Außergewöhnlichste. Sie hatte braune Augen, war normal groß, wobei sie bei den Erstklässern hervor ragte. Sie war eben ein Mädchen, welches zur Frau mutierte. Sie hatte leicht weibliche Züge. Eben ganz normal, aber weil sie wegen der Hitze ihren Umhang ausgezogen hatte und weil sie eine Hüfthose anhatte, sah man ein Tattoo. Es war eine Sonne.  
  
Dann wurde sie aufgerufen: "Summer, Lakeisha." Sie ging voller Anmut nach vorne, setzte sich, die Augen der ganzen Schüler waren auf sie gerichtet. Als der Hut "Slytherin" verkündete, waren, wie es schien, alle enttäuscht. Nur die Slytherins waren zufrieden. Lakeisha schritt wie auf Wolken zum Tisch, setzte sich neben einen älteren und betrachtete weiter die Halle. Als Dumbledore sich zu seiner alljährlichen Rede erhob, senkte sie den Blick, denn sie wollte jeden Blickkontakt mit ihm vermeiden. Schließlich kannte er ihr wahres Ich. Nach dem Essen, erhob sie sich und ging mit dem Slytherin Grüppchen mit, in Richtung Kerker. Die Tage, die Wochen vergingen, und Lakeisha fand keine Freunde. Die Einzige, mit der sie etwas zu tun hatte, war Ena. Ein Mädchen, ebenfalls aus Slytherin. Sie war ein Jahr älter, aber sie hatten etwas gemeinsam. Nicht eine echte Freundschaft, nein, sie wurden von allen gemieden. Lakeisha hatte zwar manchmal einige Einladungen von Jungs, aber diese nahm sie nicht war. Sie galt bald als Eisprinzessin in der Gemeinschaft der Gryffindors, den Hufflepuffs, und natürlich der Ravenclaws, aber bei den Slytherins, war sie eine derjenigen, die von den Jüngeren aus Erfurcht und von den Älteren nur selten aus Respekt angesprochen wurde. In der Schule war sie eine der Besten, besonders, in Astrologie. 


	2. 2 Erwischt

Kapitel 2  
  
Erwischt  
  
"Ach dieser scheiß Prof. Er weiß genau, dass ich keine Zaubertränke brauen kann, und wie kann man nur D R A C O", diesen Namen sprach sie mit soviel Verachtung aus, "heißen?! Und er und Zaubertränke passen nicht zusammen, Idiot." Lakeisha fluchte den ganzen Tag, nur weil sie heute eine Strafarbeit kassiert hatte. Von ihrem eigenen Hauslehrer. Sie musste heute den Kerker putzen, und das am Abend. Heute aber, das ging nicht, nicht heute. Voller Anmut, ging sie zu seinem Büro, klopfte, wartete auf eine Antwort, und trat ein. "Guten Abend Professor, ich wollte mit Ihnen über meine Strafarbeit sprechen. Ich kann heute leider nicht, kann ich das nicht morgen machen?" Sie machte das freundlichste Gesicht, das sie machen konnte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf Ihre Abendgestaltung Rücksicht genommen habe, aber NEIN das können sie nicht, was bilden Sie sich ein? Sie werden heute putzen, und ich werde Sie dann konntrollieren kommen." Er funkelte sie böse an und wies ihr die Tür.  
  
"Ena, hast du Lakeisha gesehen? Sie sollte Kerker putzen." " Nein, leider, Professor Malfoy. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, aber ich glaube sie ist in Richtung Astronomieturm gegangen." Draco bedankte sich und ging ohne Umwege zum Astronomieturm.  
  
Lakeisha war auf dem Astronomieturm. Sie hatte 8 Gelbe Kerzen aufgestellt, 3 Bernsteinkristalle vor sich gelegt, und alles was sie trug, war eine Kutte, welche ihr Sonnen Tattoo auf dem Steißbein nicht verhüllte. Dann begann sie zu schreien. "Ich bete dich an, meine Mutter sende mir Kraft, dass ich das Böse fernhalte... es kommt, und es wird stärker. Der Regen, die Flut, ich spüre es. Mutter die Erde ist nicht sicher, nicht mehr lange, du musst sie mir schicken. Die Sterne sind die Einzigen, die mir helfen können. Bitte antwortet mir. Sonne, Mond und Sterne ich bete euch an helft mir, gebt mit Kraft, dass ich das überstehe. Gebt mir Kraft, legt mir die richtigen Worte in den Mund." Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sie erschrak und verlor ihren vorherigen Trancezustand, und wurde bewusstlos. Als sie 5 Minuten später wieder erwachte, hatte sich Prof. Malfoy über sie gebeugt und redete auf sie ein. "Lassen Sie mich.." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er unterbrach sie. " Was soll das denn werden, beten Sie den Teufel an, oder was? Und der Teufel ist Ihnen wichtiger als Ihre Strafarbeit? Ich werde Ihnen Manieren bei bringen! Sie werden sich sofort bei Dumbledore melden, nein, noch besser, ich werde Sie bei ihm melden!" Doch Lakeisha ließ sich von ihm nicht anschreien. Sie brüllte ungehalten zurück: "Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein, Sie Möchtegern-Arschloch? Nein, es wird anders sein, ich melde Sie bei Dumbledore, eine Unverschämtheit!!! Ich weiß auch nicht, was sollte das? Ich habe einen Auftrag, und Sie Arschloch werden mich nicht davon abhalten!!!. Wenn Sie es noch einmal wagen, mich bei meinen Zeremonien zu stören, oder wenn Sie es nur wagen sollten, mit mir zu reden, geschweige denn mich anzubrüllen, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, mich nie gesehen zu haben!!!!" Sie ging zur Tür, rief mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ihre Gegenstände zu sich und verschwand. 


	3. 3 Der Kampf

Kapitel 3  
  
Der Kampf  
  
Eine Woche verging, in der sich Lakeisha und Prof. Malfoy nur angifteten. Er folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, sie konnte ihre Zeremonie nicht vollführen. Langsam wurde Lakeisha stiller, sie war oft im Freien, sie beobachtete den Himmel. An einem Samstag, an dem die ganze Schule in Hogsmead war, bildeten sich dunkle Wolken. Sie waren fast schwarz. Ein Wind begann zu wehen, der Ausflug wurde abgebrochen. Als Lakeisha in das Schloss schreiten wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme, die sie von draußen rief: "Komm schon, Sonnenkind, oder versteckst du dich vor mit?" Lakeisha machte am Absatz kehrt, und rannte vor das Schloss. Der Wind wurde stärker, doch Lakeisha blieb stehen, sie blickte Richtung Himmel. Blitze erleuchteten ihr Gesicht, denn es dämmerte bereits, und zugleich klang auch schon der Donner. Anscheinend hatte noch niemand ihr Fehlen bemerkt. Wer auch, sie hatte keine Freunde, die sich um sie kümmerten. Sie war alleine gegen das Unwetter, ein weiterer Blitz und schon begann es zu Regnen. Es regnete in Strömen, Lakeisha begann nun zu Brüllen: "Das ist alles, was du zu bieten hast? Ein paar Blitze, ein bisschen Donner und Regen, was soll mir das schon anhaben? Du bist feige, du bist machtlos, du kannst nichts, du kannst mich nicht zum Schweigen bringen!" Während sie so schrie wurde das Unwetter immer heftiger. Es gab keine freie Sekunde ohne Blitze, der Donner wurde lauter, der Regen wurde härter, der Wind bog die Bäume, die schon verdächtig knacksten. Lakeisha war nass bis auf die Knochen. Das machte ihr alles nichts, sie stand da, sie wirkte verloren. Dann begann sie wieder zu schreien: "Was, das soll alles sein? Du musst es begreifen, du kannst hier nicht vorbei!" Bei dem letzten Wort stampfte sie auf, und ein Kreis aus Licht bildete sich um sie. Als sie sah, was sie bezweckt hatte, begann sie hysterisch zu lachen. "Das war alles? Du unfähiges Monster kannst nicht einmal ein Mädchen besiegen! Was habe ich gesagt, du bist unfähig!" So schnell wie das Wetter begann war es auch wieder vorbei. Erschöpft sank sie zu Boden, immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen wurde sie bewusstlos. 


	4. 4 Verloren

Kapitel 4  
  
Verlorenen  
  
"Mr. Malfoy bringen Sie sie auf die Krankenstation. Sie wird sich sicher wieder erholen, und dann kommen Sie bitte unverzüglich in mein Büro. Sagen Sie Poopy, sie soll ihr nur einen Aufpäpplungstrank geben. Die restlichen Lehrer sollten auch zu mir kommen." Dumbledore schien nicht so besorgt wie die anderen Lehrer, die nach draußen geeilt waren, um Lakeisha zu helfen. Aber sie kamen erst an, als sie schon am Boden lag, der Wind ließ sie nicht schneller zu ihr. Draco zauberte nun eine Trage für sie her, und schritt mit ihr in Richtung Krankstation davon. Die anderen Lehrer gingen mit Dumbledore in sein Büro.  
  
"Hallo, Poppy ich bringe hier eine Patientin. Sie braucht laut Dumbledore nur einen Aufpäpplungstrank. Bitte kümmere dich gut um sie, sie hat uns anscheinend gerettet. Ich muss jetzt in Albus` Büro, ich komme dann noch mal und sehe nach ihr." Draco legte Lakeisha auf ein freies Bett und ging in Richtung Dumbledores Büro.  
  
"Wo bin ich, verflucht?" Lakeisha wurde mitten in der Nacht wach und erinnerte sich an nichts. Weil sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, ging sie zum Fenster. Es war eine schöne Nacht, die Sterne, doch ein paar Wolken waren auch zu sehen. Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett, und dachte nach. Sie dachte über alles nach, über ihr bisheriges Leben nach. Bei diesen Gedanken wurde sie traurig, denn nie hatte sie eine richtige Familie gehabt. Irgendwie war sie nie richtig geliebt worden. Sie war immer eine Waffe gewesen, sie konnte sich nie fallen lassen, nicht in die Arme ihrer Mutter, nicht in die Arme ihres Vaters. Wer war ihr Vater? Sicher ein Mensch, deshalb hatte ihre Mutter auch so starke Vorurteile gegen die Menschen. Er musste sicher auch ein Zauberer gewesen sein, sonst hätte sie nicht diese Gefühle in sich. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nie lieben würde können, sie hatte ein kaltes Herz, das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Sie war bestimmt eine Einzelgängerin zu sein, ihr Leben lang. Und sie war so naiv gewesen und hatte gedacht, eine Schule würde das ändern. Sie konnte nicht ausbrechen, sie konnte nicht heraus aus ihrer Haut, sie war gefangen. 


	5. 5 Der zweite Kampf

Anmerkung: Es klärt sich später ziemlich alles auf, dass heißt lest erst alles und schreibt mir dann Kritik, wenn ich Zeit habe, und zu Hause bin werde ich versuchen auf eure Tipps einzugehen!!!

Kapitel 5

Der zweite Kampf

Ich könnte davon laufen, ich könnte ein neues Leben beginnen. Weg. Ja dass wäre es, ab ich bin verpflichtet, ich muss hier bleiben. NEIN! Ich will nicht ich sein. Ich will entlich aus meinem Alptraum erwachen. Ich will nur einfach aufwachen, und ein glückliches Mädchen sein, mit Eltern die sich um sie sorgen, mit einer Familie, in einem weißen Haus, herum einen Zaun, vielleicht einem Hund, ich will sterben, um neu zugeboren werden!! Ich bin nicht für diese Rolle bestimmt. Ich bin nicht die Richtige. Ich bin zu schwach. Mutter warum? 

Wie lange sie jetzt schon da saß, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, dass die Wolken wieder schwarz wurden. Dann war da wieder dieses Flüstern: „Komm, mein Sonnenkind, du wirst merken, dass ich stärker bin. Du bist gefallen, stelle dich mir! Irgendwann werde ich dich sowieso erwischen, komm heraus!" Lakeisha wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie wischte schnell ihre Tränen weg, und öffnete das Fenster. Sie wusste genau, dass sie jetzt am Ende war. Wie oft hatte ihre Mutter gesagt, sie dürfe solche Gedanken nicht zulassen, denn man ist nur so stark wie ihr seelischer Zustand ist. Nun war sie traurig, sie würde sterben. Aber sie würde stolz sterben.

Sie öffnete das Fenster, eine letzte Träne suchte denn Weg über ihre Wange. Sie blickte sich noch einmal um, und rief sich in Gedanken, für was sie kämpfen würde. Ja, sie würde für die Liebe kämpfen, dass es nie wieder jemanden geben würde wie sie, so kalt.

Sie kletterte aus dem Fenster, ihr Leben zog vorbei wie ein Film.

Nun stand sie wieder am gleichen Fleck wie schon beim ersten Kampf. Sie wusste, sie war geknickt, sie würde sterben, aber sie musste versuchen die Menschen zu retten, sie musste alles geben. Schließlich war das ihr Auftrag, aber was hatte sie bis jetzt erfahren? Sie würde am liebsten davon laufen, flüchten aus ihrer Welt.

Aber sie musste stark sein.

„Du Monster! Du verdammtes Monster, was willst du von mir? Ich bin en einfaches Mädchen. Ich weiß es ist Bestimmung, aber du wirst sicher nicht die Menschen töten. Sie haben mich geschickt, dass ich das verhindere! Und ich werde kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug. Du Monster wirst nicht ohne Kampf an mir vorbei kommen!" Sie musste schreien, einige Tränen kamen wieder, schließlich war dieses Monster schuld an allem. Der Regen begann wieder, auch der Wind und die Blitze waren wieder da. Lakeisha musste stark sein, aber es ging nicht, sie sank zu Boden. „Warum Mutter, warum hat du mir nicht geholfen?" Sie musste husten, etwas Blut kam zum Vorschein. „Warum Mutter? Ich wollte, dass du stolz auf mich bist, dass du mich liebst!!!! Aber es hat alles nichts geholfen, ich konnte nicht, ich brauche Liebe! Du hättest sie mir geben können, aber-", Jetzt kam ein weiterer Blutschwall hervor, „Mutter, es tut mir leid. Ich bin gefallen, die Menschen werden sterben. Bitte, du musst sie schicken. Bitte. Mutter, die Menschen verdienen es zu leben, BITTE!", Lakeisha saß am Boden und versuchte sich aufzurichten, Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie stand, sie hatte es geschafft. Sie richtete ihre Hände gen Himmel. „Nun, du Monster, ich flehe um Gnade, nimm mich und verschone die Menschen." Als sie diese Worte sprach brauste ein Blitz nieder und sie spürte ein wollig warmes Gefühl, plötzlich sah sie im Gedanken ihre Lehrer, ihre Klasse, und sie sah ihn, sie wusste nicht wird er war, aber dann sah sie etwas das nur er hatte. Diese Narbe. Sie musste noch einmal lächeln, ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sie schlossen sich für immer. Eine Träne suchte ihren Weg über das Gesicht, es war die letzte die je über dieses Gesicht ihren Weg suchen wird. Langsam sank sie zu Boden.

Nun war es geschehen. Sie hatte es gespürt, dass es in diesem Kampf so weit sein wird.  Sie war gefallen, ein gefallener Engel wenn man so will.    


End file.
